This project consists of four related areas of investigation, all concerned with the analysis of mechanisms of attention. Special emphasis is placed on the use of lesions, physiological recording, and metabolic mapping techniques to elucidate mechanisms involved in visual attention. The four areas are: (1) attention and cerebral mechanisms of visual behavior; (2) pharmacological mechanisms of attention; (3) brain activity in inattention; glucose metabolism and protein sysnthesis in sleep; and (4) physiological studies of selective visual attention.